


The Beginning of all the Songs

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: Warning：第三人称乙女向 R18





	The Beginning of all the Songs

奥尔什方与光之战士第一次赤裸相见时两人状态都算不上好。他们在大约一小时前遇袭，半小时前结束战斗，相互支撑着回到风雪中的庇护所，几近重叠的脚印中落满梅花色的血，又被细碎的白色冰晶覆盖成淡墨般的颜色。

“只是点皮外伤，血都不是我的。”奥尔什方脱下沾满血污和泥土的外套，试图撇清自己与血腥味的关系，单薄的衬里却将新鲜的伤痕展露无遗，让他欲盖弥彰的话语变得更无说服力。“……大部分不是我的。”

“我看看。”光之战士与奥尔什方并肩战斗已记不清多少次，自然知道那位诚实可靠的战士也有一些话是绝对不可信的。更何况方才的作战中奥尔什方一直将自己牢牢地保护着，仿佛她是个柔弱的只会拖后腿的女孩子，而不是什么背负着救世使命的光之战士。这让她觉得自己受到了羞辱，即使说服自己对方只是好意也仍然忿忿不平。

“嘶——”奥尔什方觉得自己手臂上的伤口在战友关切的轻抚下变得更疼了，但抗拒这种关心是很不绅士的行为，他只好转移自己的注意力去思考猫魅族是不是有什么特殊的疗伤方式，比如通过增加疼痛的强度来缩短疼痛的时间之类。

长着金色绒毛的猫耳朵动了动，个子比对方矮很多的好处是可以不被发现自己饱含恶作剧的目光。奥尔什方确实只受了轻伤，分布在他手臂、肩头、胸膛的伤口大概七八处，最深的也不及在他皮肤上游走的那只手顶端的指甲长。方才的担心此刻完全被想要报复的欲望取代，谁让他竟敢看轻自己呢？让他吃点苦头好了。

“到这边来，我要给你检查身体。”光之战士故作认真地对奥尔什方说，不由分说地拉住他的手，将他引至一张皮椅边，重重地按下去。

奥尔什方上身最后一件衣服在穿过房间的时候滑落，松垮垮地挂在腰间，他隐隐觉得这样有些不妥，但又提不出合理的异议。他并不讨厌自己的身体被眼前这位美丽而坚定的猫魅看见，他只是还没有做好这么早就袒露自己的准备。

“这样疼吗？”长着毛绒耳朵的光之战士语气严肃地问，灵活的手指沾着药膏沿着渗血的伤口划过，将闻起来带着一股辛辣味的混合物按进狭长的血色中。

“不疼。”奥尔什方认为这不算撒谎，能够忍受的疼痛对于战士来说都不应该称为疼痛。他暗自腹诽治疗这种事情还是应该交给专业人士，但又不希望对方察觉到自己的不适而感到难堪，他想放松自己手臂的肌肉不显太过紧张，侧过头却看见自己的汗毛在微微颤动，在那纤细柔软的手指抚弄下皮肤酥酥痒痒地，倒比疼痛更难以忍耐。

不疼才怪呢。猫魅的红唇轻轻撇了撇，她故意背对着奥尔什方，不想让对方从自己的脸上看出一丝认输。但她终究不得不认输，那个男人，果然不肯对自己袒露真言。她是光之战士，对他来说仅仅是光之战士。因为是光之战士所以他们能够迅速地取得彼此的信任，但也仅限于此。她之于奥尔什方，跟她之于一路走来所遇到的大部分人的意义并没有区别。

“怎么了？”奥尔什方的思绪被怀中突然增加的重量拉了回来，身材娇小的猫魅方才不知为何失去了平衡，一下子跌倒，刚刚好坐在他结实的腿上，银色与蓝色的瞳孔仿佛失去了先前战斗中犀利的光芒，有朦胧的雾气泛起。“你有哪里不舒服吗？还是说，哪里受伤了？”

“我很好。”光之战士回答，“我好极了。我好得不能再好了。”

“你觉得冷吗？”奥尔什方的眼睛瞟过壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火焰，确定它没有熄灭，但光之战士微微泛红的鼻尖就如同在风雪中冻出来的一样。他本能地伸出手臂护住她，替她抵挡室内并不存在的寒风，或是任何能够夺走她热量的东西。

“我不冷。”光之战士为自己方才幼稚的自作多情感到羞耻，奥尔什方即使环抱着自己都会小心地不让掌心碰到自己的皮肤，过度的礼节和尊重，某种意义上来说也是冷漠毫无情意的表现。“我只是有点累，先去休息了。”说罢，她奋力挪动着自己的身体向前，想要伸脚够着地面。

“啊——疼！”奥尔什方忽然箍紧怀里的猫魅，深深地喘了一口气，即使他的教养让他任何时候都尽力保持理智，但身体的某个部分却是自古以来就与理智背道而驰的。赤裸着上半身被对方的手指抚摸又让对方在大腿上坐了好一会儿，奥尔什方极力希望对方不要注意到的事情在最后一刻还是暴露了。

“咦？”光之战士的猫耳朵随着奥尔什方的叫喊竖了起来，那呻吟中的每一分痛楚她都听得分明。她挣脱桎梏跳下来看向奥尔什方紧紧捂住的部位，白皙的皮肤顿时红到了脖子根，“这……奥尔什方……你……”

“不、不是你想的那样！”与光之战士脸上的潮红正相反，奥尔什方脸色苍白，仿佛浑身的血液都顺着伤口流失。前所未有的恐惧向他袭来，罕见地与死亡和危险无关，却比那些更令人觉得寒意彻骨。糟了，光之战士一定会觉得我是个恶心的好色男人，她不会再信任我了。

樱桃色的嘴唇抿紧了又松开，光之战士觉得有些好笑。他以为我在想什么呢？就连我自己都不知道我在想什么呢。

“请你听我解释。”奥尔什方顾不得自己的仪态，站起来握住猫魅有些单薄的肩膀，“我并不是那种见了女性就把持不住自己的人，我并不是对所有人都这样的。我只是对你……”声音忽然停住，奥尔什方觉得自己在越描越黑。光之战士若是个连这种三流小说桥段般的的言辞都轻易相信的人，那她根本不可能活着走到今天。

“……说下去。”猫魅银色的眼睛宛若冰霜，蓝色的那只又碧空如洗，叫人探不出她的真实思绪。

“很抱歉，我一直……不，从某个时候开始，就无法将你仅仅当做是挚友。我不断地对自己说这不可能，因为你是光之战士，你未来的路还很长，你迟早要到别处去的……你是要拯救世界的人，不会属于我，也不该这样。可没想到还是……”

“你说得对，我不可能永远留在这里。”光之战士脸上的表情似乎缓和了些，但又很快变得严厉起来，眼睛里仿佛凝固着冰霜，“可我现在不仍站在你面前吗？你也知相聚时少离别时多，正因为是这样，难道不应该更加珍惜共处的时光吗？”

“我……”奥尔什方语塞，他的舌头像被冻住了一般，嘴唇僵硬得再也吐不出一个字。

“奥尔什方，我真是受够了你的自作主张，受够了你自以为是的最好的安排。你为什么就不肯问问我的想法呢？问问我是否仍只把你当做挚友，问问我想不想……”天哪！该用什么词儿来恰当地描述这种事情？一向善于言辞的光之战士此刻竟然也陷入了沉默。

“你想要什么？”奥尔什方在最不恰当的时候追问并不需要回答的问题，他急于知道对方认为怎么样才是最好的。

“我想要你对我坦诚。”光之战士猛地推开面前高出自己整一个头的男人，转身跳坐在桌子上，“从现在起，我们不再是朋友了，今后以什么样的身份相处，取决于你是否有勇气做完你真正想做的事情。”

奥尔什方的喉咙中发出沉重的声音，再迟钝的人也明白对方在发出什么样的邀请，他不敢相信过去就连梦里发生都会使他在清晨醒来觉得罪恶满满的事情会成为现实，而且还是由光之战士主动的。

两人像雕塑一样静静地在各自的位置上凝固了好一会儿，才有一个轻轻的吻落在猫魅气鼓鼓的脸颊上，一阵冰爽的凉意带着抚慰的力量在发烫的苹果肌上打了个卷儿。光之战士侧过头迎上奥尔什方像是做了什么决定般的目光，眼角轻轻地上挑。他们的唇随后紧紧贴在一起，彼此摩擦着。猫魅的嘴唇小巧而饱满，没有什么纹路，尝起来像浆果，奥尔什方的唇则长而薄，带着些许粗粝感，光之战士觉得自己像是吻在了温暖的沙地上。

良久，他们缓缓分开，各自猜测着对方是否对这个吻感到满意。他们无从比较，也无从学习，但却都暗自猜度着对方在遇见自己之前是否有过更甜蜜的经历，随后又都觉得那并不重要。

猫魅脱下自己火红色的外套，伸脚将靴子踢到一边，一颗一颗地解开衬衣的扣子。

“我们到床上去吧？床，比桌子更柔软。你会比较舒服一些。”奥尔什方为自己找了个转换战地的好借口，他笨手笨脚地摸索了半天才研究出脱掉对方下裙的门道，至于更里面的，他对自己能否在这种姿势下找对地方完全没把握。他略通解剖学，那是作为战士所必须掌握的知识，但即便是最详尽的课本也没教过他此时最需要的技能。

猫魅点点头，伸手抱紧奥尔什方的脖颈，修长的腿缠绕在对方结实的腰身上，示意他抱自己过去。橡木质的硬桌板让她觉得背疼，心里也希望找个更舒服的地方来完成她跟奥尔什方的初夜。

奥尔什方搂着怀里的人，小心地将她托起，靠在自己的肩上，像是守护着一尊神圣的塑像般轻轻地抱着金发的猫魅穿过走廊。他当然知道光之战士不是普通的柔弱女子，但他仍极尽温柔地对待她，避免哪怕一点点的不适。

猫魅赤裸的身子陷在床榻柔软的织物间，这可比桌子舒服得多，接下来，她只需要躺下接受奥尔什方给予的一切就好了。也不知为何，她心里笃定地认为奥尔什方一定有经验，或许是因为他的年龄，或许是因为她曾在众多少女望向他的眼眸中见过爱慕的眼神。

一个吻，接着是另一个吻，许许多多的吻，奥尔什方将猫魅圆润的肩膀深深地按在柔软的床垫上不停地吻着。他用亲吻填充自己思考接下来该怎么做的时间，他知道光之战士此前到过许多地方，遇到过许多人，那些地方的那些人中一定也有人像自己这般爱着她，虽然有些可笑，但奥尔什方不希望自己成为其中最令她失望的一个。

漫长的连续不断的吻让猫魅很受用，即使做好了将自己全然交付出去的准备，些许的紧张还是有的。但此刻她已经完全放松，娇美的身子更加柔软，胸前凸起的两粒殷红色生出一阵阵的酥痒，让她忍不住伸手抚弄自己饱满的胸脯。才没弄几下，她又觉得有些难为情，干脆抓过奥尔什方的手按在胸前，压着他揉搓自己隐隐涨痛的部位。

“准备好了吗？”奥尔什方贴在猫魅的耳边轻声问，只是亲吻尚可以忍耐，但来自对方胸部富有弹性的触感让他觉得自己的腿间快要炸开。“现在后悔还勉强来得及。”

猫魅狠狠地瞪了奥尔什方一眼，她已经沉溺在被挑起的情欲中，说不出完整的话。很快，她便感到有什么东西滑到了自己从未对人开放过的私密地带，那是奥尔什方的手，像在探寻什么宝物一样划过夕阳下麦田般的金色毛发，一只手指在那隐匿其中的沟渠中滑动，时不时地触到顶端探出头的蓓蕾，激起身下的人一阵颤栗。

到底哪里才是正确的？奥尔什方将脸埋在猫魅迷人的双乳间，左手握住其中一只温柔地抚摸着，伴以对另一侧不住的亲吻，试图掩盖自己的右手在对方双腿之间迷路的令他羞愧的真相。要寻找自己所从未得见之物，还不好用眼睛去看，这可太难了。幸运地是他很快得到指引，那奇妙的窄缝在他的试探中有一处明显地湿润了起来，温滑的液体从那流出，暴露了穴口的位置。

“我要进来了哦。”奥尔什方抽回自己的手，扶住对方的腰，将自己身上灼热的部位抵住新探寻到的奇妙穴口。

猫魅咬紧自己的牙，她听人说第一次会很疼。“啊——”却没想到会这么疼，与她过往所受的伤都不一样，这是一种来自身体内部的，仿佛被撕裂成两半的疼痛。她为自己做了很多心理准备，却还是在那一刻发出了惨叫。

“抱歉，弄疼你了。”奥尔什方刚才不过只探入了前端，就被身下人痛苦的样子吓得退了出来，思考自己究竟哪里做得不对。

“没关系的。请，继续……”猫魅偏过头喘了几口气，又重新望向奥尔什方的蓝灰色的眼睛。“我不怕疼，尤其是你所施与的，这种从未有人给过我的感觉。”

所以她也是第一次吗？奥尔什方不知道除了吻之外还有什么更好的方法缓和此时的紧张，他只好低头吻了吻对方的额头，安抚那因自己的生涩而受苦的爱人。

再一次进入时猫魅感到了比前一次更加剧烈的疼痛，但却无论如何也不肯发出哪怕一点声音，她暗自嘲笑自己是光之战士呢，哪能在自己所爱之人的床上示弱。

奥尔什方的动作也比之前更加小心，他十分缓慢地推进，仔细地观察着对方的表情，他看见猫魅金色的睫毛如雪割草上的粉蝶翅膀般微微翕动着，下唇咬出深深的红印，他懊恼自己的不得要领让她承受了如此的疼痛，却不知道过度的小心翼翼反而会增加女性初夜的痛苦。

折腾了大约十分钟，奥尔什方才终于抵达了最深处，他的前端触到一个柔软的底部，热量顺着他埋在对方身体里的部位传递回来，在他的身体里升起了一团熊熊燃烧的火焰。奥尔什方在差点爆发的前一刻猛地抽了出来，带出几丝红色的血，挂在猫魅洁白的腿根处格外显眼。奥尔什方扯过一块白色的蕾丝手帕，替猫魅擦拭腿间混合着爱液的血迹。他没想到光之战士有朝一日会因自己而流血，更没想到会是这种方式。

再一次进入时明显顺利了一些，狭窄的甬道逐渐适应了奥尔什方的尺寸，层层叠叠的褶皱包裹着温柔的入侵者，用一浪接一浪的欢愉来迎接他。即便是自控力惊人的奥尔什方，也很快被情欲卷走所剩无几的理智，在爱人初次打开的身体中愈来愈猛地进出，粗重的呼吸声盖过了身下的猫魅极力克制后的呻吟。

奥尔什方的动作越来越疯狂，猫魅却反到没有先前那么疼，虽然身体里面仍然火辣辣地，但内里被一次次填满的充实感让她沉醉在巨大的幸福里，即使疼痛也伴随着喜悦。她过去从不知道痛苦也可以令人心旷神怡。让她难耐的是身体里某处传来的酥麻，奥尔什方每次擦过都会激起一阵颤栗，但他从不在那处停留，只是轻轻掠过，挑逗出她越来越迫切的渴望，又吝于满足。就在她终于忍不住将手伸向两人的结合处时，一股热流灌进了她的体内。

毫无征兆的爆发让两人都措手不及，奥尔什方更显手忙脚乱，他想到战争时期让光之战士怀孕并不明智，打算抽出来射在外面，却并未控制好时机，仍留了很多在对方的身体里面。被担心的那一位脸上略微吃惊，却很快明白过来怎么回事，她支起身体靠上对方的胸膛，红着脸依偎在奥尔什方的怀里。

“我觉得我应该向你坦白一件事，并不是借口，只是，我认为你大概会希望知道。”奥尔什方有些不好意思地望着爱人布着红霞的侧脸，他觉得自己大概是彻底搞砸了，“我在你之前没有过任何人，我只有你。”

虽然与最开始估计的不一样，但猫魅此刻并不意外。她在刚刚的欢爱中并未感受到几分来自情欲本身的快乐，她的身体从头至尾只觉得疼痛，让她脸上布满快乐的不是肉体之欢，而是与所爱之人最终结合这件事所带来的至高满足感。就在奥尔什方说话的时候，她的手还偷偷藏在腿间替自己舒缓被对方挑起却并未熄灭的欲火。她仍不清楚从别处听来的那种能让人直达顶峰的高潮是什么样的滋味。

但那又怎么样呢？今夜还很长，她跟奥尔什方才刚刚开始呢。

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：第三人称乙女向 R18


End file.
